


Stay

by klancemcklain (arituzz)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Keith just misses Lance so much, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/klancemcklain
Summary: Lance doesn’t know how to put it into words but, every time he’s alone with Keith, he has this weird burning sensation in his stomach and has to remind himself how to breathe.





	Stay

Lance has been on a mission with Hunk in Wazblay and although he absolutely _loves_ spending time with his best friend, he also misses the rest of the team. Keith too.

Before the mission, they had been fighting less and it was even nice being around him. It was quite nice, actually. They were sort of… friends.

Except Keith doesn’t exactly feel like a friend to Lance. He’s very fond of him, like the rest of the Paladins but with Keith it’s a bit… different. Lance doesn’t know how to put it into words but, every time he’s alone with Keith, he has this weird burning sensation in his stomach and has to remind himself how to breathe.

But maybe that’s just Keith’s effect on people, who knows. Keith is _intense_.

The day they get back to the Castle, Lance can’t help hugging everyone. God, he’s missed them.

Hugging Keith isn’t as awkward as he’d thought it would be. In fact, it isn’t awkward at all. It’s kind of comforting, actually.

Lance can feel Keith’s breath on his neck. 

And suddenly, Lance doesn’t know where it comes from, but all he can think of is kissing Keith. Lance’s cheeks are burning.

But Keith is holding onto Lance’s shirt so tightly it starts hurting.

“Keith, my man,” Lance says. “You’re hurting me.”

Abruptly, Keith lets go of him and leaves without saying anything.

Lance is momentaneously shocked but he recovers quickly and follows Keith to his room.

“Keith,” he says, catching him up. “What’s wrong with you?”

“ _You_ are.”

“What?”

Suddenly Keith is all over Lance and he kisses him, pressing him against the wall. Lance kisses him back, tugging at his hair. He wonders for how long he’s wanted to do that.

Keith lets go of Lance and they stare at each other. It’s hard to breathe.

Lance wants to kiss Keith one more time. And by one he means a hundred more times. So he does.

Keith’s mouth is impatient, rough. Lance angles his head, making it easier for Keith’s tongue to explore Lance’s mouth and deepen the kiss.

Lance feels like every inch of Keith’s body is touching him. Or, at least, a relevant part of it.

Lance rocks against him, tentatively.

Keith’s hands make their way under Lance’s shirt, helping him take it off. He discards it on the floor and tugs at Keith’s shirt.

Lance doesn’t usually swear but, holy shit, Keith is fucking _hot_.

Lance has seen Keith shirtless before, in a very different situation. A thought that was on the back of Lance’s head, suddenly makes his way front: What would it be like to kiss Keith’s chest?

Lance doesn’t like waiting for things, so he makes his way down to find the answer. It turns out, kissing Keith’s chest is freaking better than it sounds. Lance kisses Keith’s nipples and belly. He follows the trail of hair that leads to Keith’s pants and unzips them. Lance isn’t entirely sure where exactly this is leading to, but he knows he doesn’t want to stop.

Keith pulls at Lance’s hair, making him go all the way back up and kisses him again. Without letting go of Lance’s mouth, Keith takes off his pants and boxers and helps Lance finish undressing until they are both completely naked. Then, Keith takes both their lengths into his hand and starts stroking.

Lance keeps rocking against him.

It’s so goddamn good.

It doesn’t take too long before they are both panting. “Keith,” Lance says as they both come undone.

Lance buries his head on the crook of his neck, recovering his breath. Keith smells so good and it’s so comfortable he wants to stay like that forever.

“Lance,” Keith says after a while.

“Mmh?”

“Don’t go.”

“I’m right here,” Lance says. “I won’t go.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
